Chupacabra
The Chupacabra (Spanish: literally, Goat-Sucker), is a cryptid whose origins lie in contemporary Latin American legend, is among the mythical creatures released in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Description In-game, the creature resembles a cross between a hyena and a boar, and demonstrates great agility. It has grey-green skin, red eyes, and a row of quills along its spine. Locations After completing Undead Hunter Challenges rank 4, the Chupacabra can be found: *In the fields northwest of Torquemada. When zoomed out on the game map, the area will have a picture of three horses. (Or sometimes on the cliffs above the area with the picture of the three horses.) *North of Las Hermanas. *Southeast of Perdido. *South of Casa Madrugada, or north of Chuparosa near the river (Between Rio del Toro and Frontera Bridge). *South of Chuparosa town, right outside. *Southeast of Barranca. *West of Barranca. *Southeast of Las Hermanas, west of Sepulcro. *Southeast of Tesoro Azul near the main road. *West of Tesoro Azul. *On the plains outside of El Presidio above Casa Madrugada. *Sidewinder Gulch, just under "Gulch". *South of Alta Cabeza between the rock formations. *Mesa del Sol next to the rock formation with the fat and skinny pillars. *North of Perdido (Ramita de la Baya). *South of Sepulcro, just west of where the road curves to go east. *In the fields in Diez Coronas. *At the very end of the road leading into Brittlebrush Trawl. *Southeast of Ojo del Diablo on the trail leading to Tesoro Azul. *Northeast of Sepulcro and South East of Agave Viejo. *Front of Casa Madrugada, left of the "M" of Mesa de la Luna. *East of Rancho Polvo (Far south of Sepulcro). *North of Diez Coronas (Above the d of Presidio when zoomed out on game map). *Near Plata Grande *South of Manteca Falls Though the above locations have been confirmed by other players, the actual spawn location of the Chupacabra is randomly generated within the Nuevo Paraiso territory at any given time during the game. Thus, several areas may have to be repeatedly searched in order to find it. When the Chupacabra is nearby, a blue marker will appear, along with the message: "A mythical creature has appeared in the area." The Chupacabra looks much like a dark green furred hyena and is incredibly fast, but can be killed by the traditional shot to the head. *Chupacabra can be found during Friday morning between 2-3 a.m. (found near Perdido three times). *If the player is having a hard time locating and hunting the Chupacabra, they should save the game at Chuparosa and turn off the console (or quit game). When the player continues the game, there is a possibility that the Chupacabra will spawn in Perdido, near Las Hermanas. *Numerous players have reported that riding Death while searching for the Chupacabra may stop it from spawning. After hours of searching on Death, players have switched to a normal dead horse and found the Chupacabra almost immediately. However, it is definitely possible to find Chupacabra while riding Death. *Some players found it on south of Chuparosa at 5.30am on a Thursday. When you zoom out on the map, it's right on the horse drawing, under the "r" of the word "Chuparosa". It is to be noted that once the Chupacabra has been killed, the unicorn can be found within a minute north-east of Torquemada (three drawings of horses on the map). Notes * If the player finds the Chupacabra but doesn't kill it, it will disappear and cannot be found again. In order to find the Chupacabra again, the player must exit the game without saving. * Killing the Chupacabra is the only way to unlock the Unicorn. * The Chupacabra can only be encountered once, hence the name The Chupacabra. After it has been killed, it will never appear again for the remainder of the game. To see it again, a new file must be started and it must be found again. Despite this, the stats screen will still display a counter for "Chupacabras Killed". Trivia *Killing the Chupacabra counts for 4% towards game completion for the Zed's Dead, Baby trophy/achievement. *The in-game model looks significantly different than how it is depicted in the official Rockstar artwork. *Zombies will attack the Chupacabra as if it were human, just as they will for the Sasquatch. *The Chubacabra is like a combination of a cougar and a wolf. The player can see it run up to them, attack, and run off into the bushes like a cougar, and the player can hear it bark like a wolf. *An extremely rare glitch has occurred where the Chupacabra will never spawn. A few players have reported it to happen. The main story of the game may still be completed although multiple achievements and both new outfits will be incomplete. The only fix for this is to start an entirely new game. Gallery File:Chupacabra34521.jpg|Detail of a freshly-killed . reddeadredemption_undeadnightmare_chupacabra_1024x768.jpg|Chupacabra's artwork Chupacabras.png|3D model of the Chupacabra IMG_1051.jpg|After death Chupacabra chupacabra.jpg|Description for The Chupacabra Achievements/Trophies Hunting and killing a Chupacabra will contribute to the acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- es:Chupacabras Related Content Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Hunting Category:Undead Nightmare Animals